thesimsprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
The Real Housewives
The Real Housewives of... is a reality series which airs in the United States on the Internet Video Streaming network Sims Broadcasting System, and various other broadcasters internationally. The series follows the lives of relatively affluent, bourgeois housewives and professional women in the suburban or urban areas of several SimNation cities, and the suffix portion of the title takes on the name of that city or suburban region. The first Real Housewives series, The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley, premiered on December 6, 2010 with anticipation of the series to air reruns in the Summer of 2011. To date there are one version of the series will be airing at various times throughout the year after of the completion of first season filming and air date; the shows follow women in Sunset Valley with possible filming locations in Barnacle Bay, Bridgeport, and Twinbrook. On November 30, 2010 the series went to franchise mode when the The Real Housewives of Riverview will be filming after the new year. Casting of the The Real Housewives of Riverview is final as of December 6, 2010. The first of the series will entered weekday broadcast syndication in the majority of U.S. markets in the summer of 2011 with episodes of The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley and The Real Housewives of Riverview ''being filmed in the first part of 2011. ''The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley started filming episodes in the syndicated time slot and ''The Real Housewives of Riverview'' will begin filming episodes for their syndicated time slot. The title is a play on the television series Desperate Housewives, which provided the base concept for the series. However, the premise of the fictional series, detailing the life of one suburban neighborhood, is not applied to the real series, where the women can be either next door or several miles apart in their respective regions, but still are close friends or in overlapping social circles (as some of the subjects are antagonistic to each other). Installments Production History * The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley currently filming season one. * The Real Housewives of... series is currently casting/filming in locales like Barnacle Bay, Bridgeport, Riverview, and Twinbrook. The Real Housewives of... around the world Speculations have accord while in filming phase of the production, other SimNation worlds saw a peek of the show and asked the executive producers if they were allowed to start filming in there locations. Nothing has come of it lately. See also * List of programs broadcast by SBS * List of reality television show franchises * Sims Broadcasting System References The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... category:The Real Housewives of...